Aromatic amine compounds like aniline are compounds that are useful mainly as base materials for pharmaceuticals, agricultural chemicals, and dyes.
It was known that pentafluorosulfanylaniline compounds can be produced by reacting a disulfide compound with a fluorine gas (Patent Literature 1). This method was found to have some problems, because a fluorine gas which is problematic in handling must be used, and because with the progress of the fluorination of the benzene nucleus, the resulting nucleus fluorine compound becomes difficult to remove. For these reasons, it is difficult to produce these compounds by this method, and thus this method was hardly adopted as an industrial production method.